kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Intrepid/@comment-37.223.42.186-20180222210030/@comment-37.223.42.186-20180222221406
Hey, I like you and your collectedly written opinion, so I'm gonna try making some counter-arguments. Dunno how to answer "Raidou Kusonoha" , it doesn't let me answer directly. I usually come here to check something on events and that's all >.<. environment actually does have precedence of this head-to-body length ratio. Look at Kongou for example. I'm sure there are others. You made me check Kongo. At least the standard art doesn't have 1/7, it has more like 1/6.3. Anyway, even if the kai ni art does indeed be 1/7 , Kongo as a design has all that hair coming down that helps inmensely in regards of proportion appearance, but returning to our dear Intrepid, I do think it looks better with the head slightly bigger, or perhaps, not as compressed in the vertical as it is now. Her blandness is in my opinion, appropriate. Intrepid was a mass produced carrier, so I feel a plainer design works to that supposed feel of a mass produced vessel. I personally think it's clever, especially since we've had an array of pretty looking girls as rewards already; a plainer (but profoundly appropriate) girl helps keeps things fresh. Well that's a matter of personal taste I guess. Thing is, I think of the poor teitokus grinding the event on higher difficulty settings and can understand why it is underwhelming as a reward, it is not flashy or unique. Also I do hope they don't pull a bland card for everything made in big series though, each ship has it's unique history and happenings(one I like a lot, is for example Yuudachi for what inspired her styling). Japanese CVs don't even wear sailor uniforms. You're confusing them with the DDs. If that's still a problem, the uniform Intrepid wears is more reminiscent of USN sailor uniforms than a schoolgirl's like the DDs wear. The apron does feel like the IJN CVs however, but that's only one aspect of the whole outfit. That, is true, though more than confusing her with what the DD's wear(which it could have influenced me), I was trying to talk about the general look, it is easily swappable if you give her a bow and some minor tweaking to the clothes as a Japanese carrier (no, I don't think they have used a discarded art or something alike), and that armoured-like apron is what sells this as in the Japanese carriers makes sense because of the traditional armour of samurais . It is possible that a better colour palette could help her. do agree with a lot of your other points though. Especially I thought her legs were some kind of foreshortening, but that doesn't fit with an ideal height. It seems really just too skinny. Yep, or it is not thick at all(though the damaged art shows more of her and she is more like thick than not), or somehow her legs are of a way skinnier person. On other news I am not a fan of the palette of Musashi Kai Ni.Nagato Kai Ni at least has real white to make contrast with all the grey. Also, her glasses fooled me, some frame would be good <.<.